The invention is based on a semiconductor device including a semiconductor body having on its upper surface at least one diffusion zone forming an electrode such as base-or emitter electrode of the device, a continuous oxide layer covering a part of the upper surface adjacent to the electrode diffusion zone, and a continuous metallized layer contacting the electrode diffusion zone and extending on the oxide layer to act as a conductor path.
Semiconductor devices, like ignition transistors, but also collecting circuits in integrated circuits which are subjected to high thermical shock stresses during testing and partially also during the practical operation show a disintegration of the metallization, after a period of time. Integrated collecting circuits for motor vehicles are mainly provided with collecting circuits so as to protect them against excess voltages of the power supply. These circuits require relative large faces and are designed up to the limits of their possible physical stressability. In frequent thermical shock stresses a destruction of the metallization occurs very often, whereby the metallization mainly consists of aluminum. Fine cracks can be noticed at certain distances in the metallization which interrupt the metallization at certain segments.